custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Acapnia
|Current Talk Page|''/Archive 1/|''/Archive 2/| Just say whats on your mind 'Die...' 'as you' ''' '' 19:08, July 1, 2011 (UTC)Hey Jman, I posted that logo you made for me on my page, I don't know if its that important lol, but I just thought I'd let you know. Deletion Er... what article are you talking about, exactly? All the things I deleted were redirects, pages requested for deletion, and some videos. (OK, a lot of videos, but still...) [[User:TheSlicer|'''KHA]][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 22:53, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, my mistake. SM asked me to delete a number of his articles, and "Omega" was one of them. Sorry. I thought I'd undeleted it. [[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 22:58, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Re:Hi Nah, it's cool. Nice to speak to you. :P [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] SAVE THE BANANA! Its a good source of Potassium! If you can't save the banana then you're going to have to go to a cinema and watch twilight! >:D Nah, I'm not even that evil. XD [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] SAVE THE BANANA! Its a good source of Potassium! For your sake. :P So how are you? We haven't spoken in ages! [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] SAVE THE BANANA! Its a good source of Potassium! Agreed. Are you enjoying your summer vacation? [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] SAVE THE BANANA! Its a good source of Potassium! Yeah, same. I'm hoping to make part of the next chapter of Whispers in the Dark into a video. But yeah, time zones do suck. I'll hopefully talk to you tomorrow. :P [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] SAVE THE BANANA! Its a good source of Potassium! Questions 1. Why did you delete me on BioTube? Either my computer is mucked or you've deleted me. Sorry for the inconvenience. 2. How do I make the logos you made? Not wanting to copy you. TF2 18:56, July 3, 2011 (UTC) You still there? TF2 00:49, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Are you still there? I tried to contact you and you haven't replied. TF2 01:35, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: Logo It's great! And thanks to Slice - it looks like there's a good future up ahead! Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(Earth Goes Dark - June 29th)|Be Afraid Of The Dark 01:33, July 4, 2011 (UTC) So Lemme Get This Straight You added me as a joke? And I'm meaning how do you do it? Like what program? TF2 01:37, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Ha! If only I could believe you. TF2 01:40, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Seriously, I thought we got over that catastrophe months ago. I mean, okay. I almost merge two wikis together and nearly started to hate everyone on here but come on. I'm wanting to socialize here. TF2 01:44, July 4, 2011 (UTC) I've seen that before and I am not in the mood. I do want to be pals. (I know adding you on YT was too fast) I just want to be pals. Okay? Sorry. TF2 01:46, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Just please don't annoy me like that again. TF2 02:01, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Im Sorry I'm sorry for being stupid back there. I've been an idiot since I've came here. And I shouldn't have been like that. I'm sorry. Definitely and truly sorry. TF2 02:59, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Can you stop it?! I'm trying to be pals with you again and Im trying to put this behind us! Please, forgive me! TF2 04:35, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Hello again my friend! :P [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] SAVE THE BANANA! Its a good source of Potassium! It's about 11PM give or take a minute or two here in Scotland. :P I'm fine. I just finished another chapter of my who-dunnit story serial Frozen Calling. :D [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] SAVE THE BANANA! Its a good source of Potassium! Wow! :P Are you in America? [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] SAVE THE BANANA! Its a good source of Potassium!